gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MS-14A Gelgoog
The MS-14A Gelgoog (ゲルググ,Gerugugu) was the last mass production mobile suit produced by the Principality of Zeon during the One Year War. Technology & Combat Characteristics The MS-14A is the mass production version of the Gelgoog, it was equipped with a shield, a twin beam sword (also referred to as a "beam naginata") and a beam rifle, a first for a Zeon mobile suit. The Gelgoog was a superior mobile suit in every aspect to the MS-06F Zaku II and even the MS-09R Rick Dom. Armaments ;*Twin Beam Sword :The twin beam sword, also known as a beam naginata, is the MS-14A Gelgoog's main close combat weapon. Its handle is about the length of two beam saber hilts and has a beam emitter at both ends, allowing it to generate two beam blades by containing and shaping plasma via an I-Field. The weapon can cut through most armor not treated with anti-beam coating. It can also generate only a beam blade on one end. When not in use, it is stored on the back. ;*Beam Rifle :The MS-14A Gelgoog is the first mass produced Principality of Zeon mobile suit to be equipped with a beam rifle. It was developed by incorporating the Federation's technical data on Energy CAP technology that Zeon obtained via Side 6. Its power rivals the beam rifle used by the RX-78-2 Gundam. ;*M-120A1 120mm Machine Gun :Also referred to as a "rifle" by Zeon soldiers, Zeonic was contracted to develop this weapon. Its internal development code is "ZMC38III". It can switch between semi-automatic and automatic fire. Although useless against Luna Titanium Alloy, it can still destroy weaker armor material with multiple shots. ;*Prototype Beam Rifle :One of the prototype beam rifles developed in parallel with the Gelgoog's beam rifle. To reduce the beam attenuation effect in the atmosphere, it is equipped with a built-in cooling system for the generation of a high output beam. However, its energy conversion efficiency is poor, requiring time to recharge. Since it was intended to be used on the ground, it is prone to overheating when used in space. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most mobile suits, it is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and can cut through most armor not treated with anti-beam coating. ;*H&L-GB05R/360mm Giant Bazooka :A large bazooka originally used by the MS-09R Rick Dom. The bazooka is fed by a 10 rounds magazine, and a single round can blow the torso off of an enemy mobile suit. ;*380mm Giant Bazooka :A large bazooka originally used by MS-09G Dwadge. It is fed by a 5 rounds magazine, and a single round can blow the torso off of an enemy mobile suit. The barrel is fitted with a thermal covering to reduce distortion due to heat. ;*360mm Bullpup Rocket Cannon :A short barrel bullpup-style rocket cannon, it is magazine-fed and launches rocket-propelled shape charges. ;*Beam Machine Gun :A hand-carried beam weapon originally used by the AMS-119 Geara Doga, it is powered by a replaceable e-pac. The beam machine gun was used by The Sleeves' Gelgoog. ;*Large Beam Machine Gun :A weapon that is more powerful than a regular beam rifle. It is possible to fire a pulsed beam, and the destructive power is prioritized over the penetration force. In the case of a single shot, the target can be destroyed with high accuracy because the kinetic energy of the beam is less likely to decay. The sights are also exceptional. ;*Shield :The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit, and has an anti-beam coating to protect against beam attacks. Typically, physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. The Gelgoog's shield is arm-mounted and can be stored on the back when not in use. ;*Guardian Shield :Wielded by a trio of Gelgoogs in episode 12 of Gundam Build Divers, it is the same shield as used by the RGM-79HC GM Guard Custom. The guardian shield is composed of five layers of composite armor made of four different alloy materials. The shield also has anti-beam coating on its surface to defend against beam weaponry. To increase the guardian shield's combat effectiveness, it also mounts a pair of vulcan guns. Special Equipment & Features ;*Sand Hose :Used by Masai N'gava's Gelgoog, the sand sprayed from this large hose blinds the enemy, making it difficult to close in and attack, even from range. History By the middle of the One Year War, the Principality of Zeon was well aware that the Earth Federation Forces was researching and developing mobile suit projects to counter the Zeon's army of mobile suits. Despite Zeon's advanced mobile suit technology, the appearance of the RX-78-2 Gundam with its beam rifle technology followed by the mass production RGM-79 GMs equipped with the Beam Spray gun quickly negated Zeon's advantage. The Zeonic company decided that its mobile suits needed to incorporate the vastly superior beam weapons into its mobile suit designs. So, when the plans for the new mobile suit (MS-11 Gelgoog) showed up, they redesigned the plans to be able to use beam weapons. The project implemented development data from the MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type, which lost to Zimmad's MS-09R Rick Dom as Zeon's mainstay space combat MS. The plans for the original "MS-11 Gelgoog" only allowed it to use ballistic weapons like the machine gun, and its power output was unable to handle a Beam-based weapon. After redesigning the plans, the mobile suit was capable of using beam-based weapons. Removing the designation "MS-11" and shifting it to the Pezun Project's MS-11 Action Zaku, they redesignated the new mobile suit "MS-14", but retained the name. The initial production Gelgoog is known as the YMS-14 Gelgoog. The United Maintenance Plan was implemented during production of the Gelgoog.1/100 MG MS-14 Gelgoog Ver. 2.0 The Gelgoog was mainly produced at Granada and A Baoa Qu, with some documents describing the overall number of units being 738. While the Gelgoog was the most powerful production-type MS of the One Year War by a considerable margin, matching or slightly exceeding the Earth Federation's RX-78-2 Gundam unit, it was never produced in the numbers required to counter the sheer numbers of RGM-79 GMs that walked off the production lines before the end of the war. Full deployment of the Gelgoog was delayed due to full-scale production of the new beam rifle, resulting in only 67 machines participating in the decisive battle of A Baoa Qu.HG 1/144 Regelgu manual It is possible that if the Gelgoog had been pushed into production even two weeks sooner, it may have been able to secure victory for Zeon. The last major problem with the Gelgoog was that it had mainly rookie pilots inside the cockpits, as most of Zeon's more experienced pilots had been killed in earlier battles. These novice pilots had seen little or no combat before the Battle of A Baoa Qu, and could not use their Gelgoogs effectively enough to counter the Federation's less powerful GM models, piloted by skilled veterans of the Battle of Solomon. One customized unit would be operated by Erik Blanke, unfortunate for Erik he would have an encounter with the Federation's White Devil and his Gelgoog would be damaged, before he could be killed however the pilot would disengage the battle with him, to pursue the MSN-02 Zeong. After the war, some units were taken by the Federation to serve as high-performance aggressor trainer units, while others escaped into deep space with various Zeon remnants; the majority had either died at A Baoa Qu or were marched off to the scrapper's torch. Some examples of old MS-14 Gelgoog units survived postwar in museums. During U.C. 0088 one unit would be used by the Blue Team of the African Liberation Front rebel group, and painted in their distinctive light blue-on-blue colors. In U.C. 0096, a number of these mobile suits survived and would be used by "The Sleeves" during the third of the major Neo Zeon Movements. These mobile suits would be repainted into a new color scheme and given the distinctive markings featured on many of the mobile suits used by The Sleeves. Variants ;*MS-14A Gelgoog (Stutzer) ;*MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type ;*MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon ;*MS-14D Desert Gelgoog ;*MS-14F Gelgoog Marine ;*MS-14G Gelgoog Ground Type ;*MS-14Jg Gelgoog Jäger ;*MS-14A Gelgoog Rainer Cziommer Custom :A customized Gunpla built and operated by Rainer Cziommer, its painted in his personal colors and equipped with the MRC-F20 SUMO's flight booster. Gallery Ms-14-igloo.jpg|MS-14 Gelgoog as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: Apocalypse 0079 MS-14(HERBERT VON KUSPEN´S GELGOOG).jpg|MS-14 Gelgoog (Herbert von Kuspen Custom) as featured in MS IGLOO: Apocalypse 0079 Gelgoog GPB.png|GPB GelgoogScan.JPG|MS-14 Gelgoog, re-illustrated by Yutaka Izubuchi gelgoogerikblanke.png|MS-14A Gelgoog (Erik Blanke Custom) ms-14-beamrifle.jpg|Beam Rifle ams-119-beammachinegun1.jpg|Beam Machine Gun 120mm.gif|120mm Machine Gun ms-14-shield.jpg|Shield Ms-09-giantbazooka.jpg|360mm Giant Bazooka 360rocketcannon.jpg|360mm Bullpup Rocket Cannon ms-09g-giantbazooka.jpg|380mm Giant Bazooka Gelgoog_Prototype_Beam_Rifle.png|Prototype Beam Rifle ms-14jg-beammachinegun.jpg|Large Beam Machine Gun ms-14-twinbeamsword.jpg|Twin beam sword File:Gelgoogqu 0079.png|A Baoa Qu's Gelgoog, armed with Beam Rifle (from Mobile Suit Gundam TV series) Gelgoog_08MST_1.png|Gelgoog defending a Musai cruiser near the Earth orbit (from The 08th MS Team OVA) Gelgoog_08MST_2.png|Gelgoog fires Beam Rifle (08MST) Erik Gelgoog.jpg|Gelgoog (Erik Blanke Custom) vs Guncannon as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam Battlefield Record: Avant-Title ms14_KuspenGelgoog_MSIgloo_p01.jpg|MS-14 Gelgoog (Herbert von Kuspen Custom) armed with beam rifle and shield as seen on MS IGLOO: Apocalypse 0079 OVA 0083 Gato Gelgoog.png|Gato's Gelgoog with from Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory OVA ms14a_MasaiGelgoog_p01_FrontView_GundamZZ_episode26.jpg|Masai N'gava's Gelgoog as seen on Gundam ZZ TV series ms14a_MasaiGelgoog_p02_ZetaGundam_GundamZZ_episode26.jpg|Masai's Gelgoog confronting Gundam Team's Zeta Gundam (ZZ) ms14a_MasaiGelgoog_p03_BeamRifle_GundamZZ_episode26.jpg|Masai's Gelgoog fires Beam Rifle (ZZ) ms14a_MasaiGelgoog_p04_BeamSword_GundamZZ_episode26.jpg|Masai's Gelgoog armed with Beam Sword (ZZ) ms14a_MasaiGelgoog_p05_BeamSaberDuel_GundamZZ_episode26.jpg|Beam Saber duel between Masai's Gelgoog and ZZ Gundam (ZZ) ms14a_MasaiGelgoog_p06_SandHose_GundamZZ_episode26.jpg|Masai's Gelgoog picking up the Sand Hose (ZZ) ms14a_MasaiGelgoog_p07_SandHoseAttack_GundamZZ_episode26.jpg|Masai's Gelgoog using Sand Hose (ZZ) ms14a_MasaiGelgoog_p08_DodgingSandHoseAttack_GundamZZ_episode26.jpg|Hyaku Shiki (right) dodging sand from Masai's Gelgoog's Sand Hose (ZZ) Gelgoog - Dido Kaltoha.jpg|U.C. 0088: Gelgoog (Dido Kaltoha Custom) of African Liberation Front, armed with 380mm Giant Bazooka (ZZ) Gelgoog Gundam UC.png|Gelgoog wielding a Beam Naginata witnessing a luminous phenomenon alongside a Jegan D Type (Gundam UC) Gelgoog-guardianshield-GBD.png|Gelgoogs armed with Guardian Shields (from Gundam Build Divers) Gato-gelgoog-GBD.jpg|Gato's Gelgoog in Build Divers Gelgoog-morishita.jpg|Gelgoog: illustration by Naochika Morishita Gelgoog Masai N'gava.jpg|Gundam War - MS-14 Gelgoog (Masai N'gava Unit) as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ Gelgoog-zakuF2-GM-legacy.jpg|Ken Bederstadt's Gelgoog armed with Large Beam Machine Gun (Gundam Legacy) Games GGenS Gelgoog.png|Gelgoog in SD Gundam G Generation Spirits Ms14a_SleevesGelgoog_SDGGenGenesis.jpg|Gelgoog (Sleeves Custom) in G Generation Genesis examgelgoog.jpg|Gelgoog EXAM System Type from Gundam Network Operation BondsOfBattlefield_p01_rgm79c-4thImmortal_ms14a-AnavelGato.jpg|Gato's Gelgoog as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: Bonds of the Battlefield arcade game Img ms gelgoog gato.png|Gato's Gelgoog as featured in Gundam Battle Operation Next ms14_GatoGelgoog_GCardBuilder.jpg|MS-14 Gelgoog (Anavel Gato Custom) as featured in Gundam Card Builder Ms14a_GatoGelgoog_GundamDioramaFront.jpg|Gato's Gelgoog in Gundam Diorama Front online game Gelgoog Desert.jpg|Gelgoog Desert Type from Gundam Across Wars Gunpla Gunpla_1-144_OriginalGelgoog_box.jpg|1/144 Original Gelgoog Mass Production Type (1982): box art Hguc-ms-14a.jpg|1/144 HGUC MS-14A Gelgoog / MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon (2007): box art HG Gato's Gelgoog.jpg|1/144 HGUC MS-14A Gato's Gelgoog (P-Bandai exclusive; 2013): box art HGUC_Gelgoog_-Unicorn_Ver.-.jpg|1/144 HGUC MS-14A Gelgoog (Unicorn Ver.) (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): box art Gunpla_1-100_OriginalGelgoog_box.jpg|1/100 Original Gelgoog Mass Production Type (1981): box art RealtypeGelgoog.jpg|1/100 Real Type MS-14A Gelgoog (Incorrectly labeled as MS-11; 1982): box art Mg-ms14-a.jpg|1/100 MG MS-14A Gelgoog (original; 1997): box art Gunpla_MG_ltd_GatoGelgoog_box.jpg|1/100 MG MS-14 Gelgoog (Anavel Gato Custom) (Limited edition metallic coating release; 1999): box art Mg-ms14-ag.jpg|1/100 MG MS-14A Gelgoog (Anavel Gato Custom) (2003): box art MG - MS-14A - Gelgoog - Boxart.jpg|1/100 MG MS-14A Gelgoog (ver. 2.0; 2008): box art MG Gelgoog (Anavel Gato Custom) Ver.2.0.jpg|1/100 MG MS-14A Gelgoog (Anavel Gato Custom) Ver.2.0 (P-Bandai exclusive; 2018): box art Gunpla_1-60_OriginalGelgoog_box.jpg|1/60 Original Gelgoog Mass Production Type (1983): box art Real Type.jpg|1/100 MS-14 Gelgoog (Night Battle Type; non-canonical) conversion based on 1/100 Real Type MS-14A Gelgoog model kit Gelgoog Minelayer.jpg|1/100 MG MS-14A Gelgoog (ver. 2.0) model kit with optional "minelayer' backpack Action Figures MSiA_ms14a_p01_Asia.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "MS-14A Gelgoog" (Asian release; 2000): package front view. MSiA_ms14a_p02_USA.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MS-14A Gelgoog" (North American release includes "Gattle" action figure; 2001): package front view. MSiA_ms14_BlackTriStar_limited_p01.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MS-14 Gelgoog (Black Tri-Star's Custom)" (20th Century Toy Museum (Kagoshima Exhibition) exclusive; 2001): package front view. MSiA_ms14_Gato_p01_JapanLimited.jpg|MSiA / MIA "YMS-14 Gelgoog (Anavel Gato's Custom)" (Japan C3PRE Summer exclusive; 2001): package front view. MSiA_ms14_Gato_p02_USA.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MS-14 Gato's Gelgoog" (North American release; 2001): package front view. EMSiA_ms14a_p01.jpg|Extended Mobile Suit in Action (EMSiA / EMIA) "MS-14A Gelgoog" (2008): package front view. EMSiA_ms14a_p02.jpg|EMSiA / EMIA "MS-14A Gelgoog" (2008): package rear view. EMSiA_ms14_Kuspen_p01_front.jpg|EMSiA / EMIA "MS-14 Gelgoog (Herbert von Kuspen Custom)" (2008): package front view. EMSiA_ms14_Kuspen_p02_back.jpg|EMSiA / EMIA "MS-14 Gelgoog (Herbert von Kuspen Custom)" (2008): package rear view. MSiA_GAceLimited_CaptainIsZakuSan_p01_package.jpg|Extended Mobile Suit in Action (EMSiA / EMIA) "Thank you! Good-Bye! Captain is Zaku-san" (Gundam Ace exclusive limited edition triple pack; 2008): package front view. MSiA_GAceLimited_CaptainIsZakuSan_p02_content.jpg|EMSiA / EMIA "Thank you! Good-Bye! Captain is Zaku-san" (Gundam Ace exclusive limited edition triple pack; 2008): content front view. MSiA_GAceLimited_CaptainIsZakuSan_p03_Products.jpg|EMSiA / EMIA "Thank you! Good-Bye! Captain is Zaku-san" (Gundam Ace exclusive limited edition triple pack; 2008): finished products - Gelgoog-san (left), Captain Zaku (center), and Dom-san (right). Zeonography_3010b_GalbaldyAlpha-Green_box-front.jpg|Zeonography #3010b "MS-17 Galbaldy α / MS-14A Gelgoog" figure set (2006): package front view Zeonography_3010b_GalbaldyAlpha-Green_box-back.jpg|Zeonography #3010b "MS-17 Galbaldy α / MS-14A Gelgoog" figure set (2006): package rear view Zeonography_3010b_Gelgoog-GalbaldyAlpha_p01.jpg|Zeonography #3010b "MS-17 Galbaldy α" figure: sample product (right) with parts convertible to MS-14A Gelgoog figure (left) HCMPro_ms-14Gelgoog_p01_front.jpg|1/200 High Complete Model Progressive (HCM-Pro) "MS-14 Gelgoog (MS Igloo Version)" (2007): package front view. HCMPro_ms-14Gelgoog-Kuspen_p01_front.jpg|1/200 HCM-Pro "MS-14 Gelgoog (Herbert Von Kuspen Custom)" (2007): package front view. HCMPro_ms-14Gelgoogs_p03_samples.jpg|Product samples of HCM-Pro Gelgoogs, from left: "MS-14S Char's Gelgoog", "MS-14 Gelgoog (MS Igloo Version)", and "MS-14 Gelgoog (Herbert Von Kuspen Custom)". Notes and Trivia *At one point during Mobile Suit Gundam's production, the Gelgoog was named the Gyan.http://gundam.aeug.org/archives/1999/01/1156.html *In the opening of Gundam 0083 OVA's first episode, the customized Gelgoog piloted by Anavel Gato was seen armed with the standard production Beam Rifle and a Beam Saber. *Different sources listed the model number of Gato's Gelgoog as MS-14A, MS-14S, and YMS-14. Also, the one-shot manga Nightmare of Solomon (included in Go! Go! Our V Gundam!!) has Gato piloting a Gelgoog of the same color but with a blade antenna, called MS-14H Gelgoog (Prototype Beam Rifle Equipment), during the battle of Solomon. While the prototype beam rifle later appeared in various model kits, the model number of Gato's Gelgoog remained as MS-14A. References ms-gelgoog_gato.jpg|MS-14A Gelgoog (Anavel Gato Custom): information from Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation See Also *MS-14A Gelgoog (Thunderbolt Ver.) External Links *MS-14A Gelgoog on MAHQ.net *MS-14A Gelgoog on Gundams Over Germany ja:MS-14A ゲルググ